


Art: Reconciliation

by RuneOak



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneOak/pseuds/RuneOak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is supposed to be Gwen and Merlin after 5.13 when she forgives him for not telling her about the magic. <s>What? Shut up, he totally returned back to Camelot after the thing happened.</s></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to put this out here before I lose my nerve and change my mind because a)I'm no artist, this is probably the first and last drawble I'm going to post and b)This looks nothing like what I had in my head. Anyway.

  



End file.
